marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Death in the Family (A!)
"Death in the Family" is the sixteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and nineteenth episode overall. Plot -Simon, we have gotten information from Dr. Pym that your brother is headed towards a HYDRA base with one of Stark’s old allies, Ulysses Klaue.- -I’m guessing you need me to fix family matters?- -Who better than a brother to prove you’re wrongs?- -I thought you were an only child.- -I never had a blood brother, no.- Captain America shook his head. -But I had another kind of brother.- Wonder Man nodded. -I will go stop Eric. Whatever he is doing.- The man said, before walking out of the Mansion and propelling himself up in the air. -Thank you for this, Reaper.- Klaw said, brushing his fingers against the cold metal in the sonic emitter that now acted as prosthetic for his missing right arm. -I hope you will now consider joining HYDRA…- -I’m more of a lone wolf… Not a team player.- Klaw shook his head slightly. -But I’ll consider it.- -That’s great, Klaw. Thank you.- -No, thank you.- Ulysses smirked, before walking away from the base. -How would that go?- Brock Rumlow asked, walking inside the room. Rumlow had survived his face-off with Falcon at the Triskelion but was heavily burnt. In order to hide his now disturbing appearance, he now wore a skull mask over his face and a custom tactical suit, calling himself Crossbones. -Pretty well, Crossbones. We made the guy spend his own Vibranium in his own prosthetic… Which he now needs cause I cut his real arm off.- Suddenly, Wonder Man flew inside the base and held Grim Reaper up from his chest-plate. -Simon! What a pleasant surprise.- -Not pleasant or a surprise to me.- The Avenger replied bitterly. Crossbones unloaded his machine gun against Wonder Man, who didn’t even flinch. Turning around to face his attacker, he couldn’t help but chuckle. -Are you seriously that big of Red Skull fanboys?- -This has nothing to do with him.- Crossbones replied inexpressively. -This has to do with the guy with the jetpack you call teammate.- Rumlow explained by pulling his mask up briefly, before putting it back on. -Uh, I guess that must’ve hurt.- Wonder Man shrugged. -You have no idea.- Brock ran towards Simon and punched his face hard, making him drop Grim Reaper. The fight between the costumed HYDRA agent and the ionic Avenger was tough, since both combatants’ fighting knowledge was even. Joining in, Grim Reaper fired an electric blast at his brother, and the two HYDRA members got the upper hand. -I can’t wait to try it out…- Eric smirked, looking at Crossbones. -Try what out?- Wonder Man flew against Grim Reaper, who dodged the attack. -You will see soon enough… Once I’m done playing with you.- The Reaper ran his scythe against the Avenger’s chest. -Do you really think you’re superior, brother?- Simon smiled, shaking his head slightly. -For once, Simon, Yes.- Grim Reaper fought off his brother effortlessly. -All these years living under your shadow… But that ends today.- -I wanna see you try, Eric.- Wonder Man replied, punching Crossbones. -Your brother is a real pain, Williams.- Rumlow muttered, standing up. -Tell me about it, Rumlow.- The Reaper rolled his eyes, hitting his brother with his scythe. -Alright, Crossbones, let’s turn it on.- The former S.T.R.I.K.E. agent retreated and pressed a purple button on the wall. Suddenly, Wonder Man went back to being simply Simon Williams. -WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, ERIC?!- -Making you pay… I had this room especially modified for you, cancelling the ions in your body.- -Eric… Grow up.- -NO! NO, SIMON! I WAS ALWAYS THE BLACK SHEEP OF OUR FAMILY!- -You know that’s not true.- -Isn’t it?! ISN’T IT?!- Grim Reaper held his scythe against his brother’s neck. -Martha would always tell us I was “born bad” as if there was such thing! She loved you more!- -ERIC!- Simon yelled. -Mom loved you!- -SHUT UP!- The HYDRA member kicked Wonder Man’s stomach. -SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! Just shut up, Simon.- Looking down at his brother, he slid his scythe’s blade really slightly on his chest, making him bleed. -Finally… Finally I see you bleed. I see you… As my equal.- -I was never superior…- -YOU WERE! OF COURSE YOU WERE! YOU WERE GOLDEN BOY WHILE I WAS THE ROTTEN APPLE!- Kicking his brother repeatedly, Grim Reaper was filled with rage. -I HAD NOTHING TO DO BUT TORTURE THE CAT! AND OUR FATHER WAS AWARE OF IT!- -Our father wasn’t attentive to me either…- -BUT MARTHA WAS!!! THE ONLY TIME I GOT ATTENTION FROM ONE OF OUR PARENTS WAS WHEN SANFORD WAS ABUSIVE TO ME, WHILE YOU HAD MOM’S AFFECTION! AND WHEN SOMEONE PAID ATTENTION TO ME, IT WAS YOU AFTER THAT DAMNED FIRE I CAUSED! I tried to be myself… Tried… To make my own image… You were a straight-A student… I… I was more on the athletic side… And that made YOU feel superior too! YOU FELT LIKE YOU HAD EVERYTHING TO TEACH ME! BUT YOU HAD NOTHING TO TEACH ME… YOU STILL DON’T, SIMON! LOOK! LOOK! I HAVE YOU UNDER MY FEET!- Grim Reaper was ready to stab his brother through the heart with his scythe, putting it against the Avenger’s chest. Suddenly, a sonic blast pushed the three men away from where they were, destroying the room as well. Wonder Man went back to ionic form, as he started regenerating from the wounds his brother inflicted on him. -What the?!- Eric asked, standing up. -Did ya really think I would consider joining HYDRA?!- Klaw chuckled, aiming his sonic emitter arm at Grim Reaper. -Oh, no no no. You cut my arm off… You tried to rue me in… Like cuttlefish! Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying… But no… You weren’t the cuttlefish, Reaper! I was! I hypnotized you with my apparent alliance to you… But I went all whoom, whoom on you now!- The sonic villain smirked, before turning around and getting on one of his jeeps, followed by his henchmen. Finally growing back to full strength, Wonder Man flew towards his brother and holding his shoulder started punching him non-stop, making him bleed. -Simon…- Grim Reaper moaned softly. The Avenger kept on beating the HYDRA member up, and was ready to deliver a final blow. Looking down at his brother, he stopped himself, holding his arm up in the air. Closing his eyes slightly, he dropped the villain. -My mission is done, Eric.- Wonder Man muttered, before flying away. -I am terribly sorry, Red Skull…- Grim Reaper started apologizing after the HYDRA head, who was wearing a black and red armor, asked for a mission briefing. -Do not worry, Williams… We… We have just achieved something… Bigger… Bigger than Wonder Man… Bigger than Malick’s foolish Inhuman dreams…- -What is that?- Crossbones asked. -Come and see it yourselves.- Red Skull smirked, as a door opened behind the villains. Grim Reaper and Crossbones’ jaws dropped at the sight of HYDRA’s new achievement. -I… Have you been able to tap into it?- -Yes, we have been able to reverse engineered an armor that allows anyone to hold it… To hold it’s power. This… This is what I have been trying to do the past 70 years! This… This is HYDRA’s true goal… To be a god walking among humans.- Gallery Wonder_Man1010.jpg|Wonder Man flying inside HYDRA Base WMSuckerPunch-DitF.png|"Simon! What a pleasant surprise." MachineGunAtCrossbones-DitF.png|Crossbones vs Wonder Man XBvsWM-DitF.png|"Are you seriously that big of Red Skull fanboys?" Crossbones_DitF.png|"This has nothing to do with him." ElectricityFromScythe-DitF.png|Grim Reaper fires an electric blast at Wonder Man FlyingAtGR-DitF.png|"Try what out?" Mangle-DitF.png|"You will see soon enough… Once I’m done playing with you." PunchingCrossbones-DitF.png|"I wanna see you try, Eric." A!_ss04.jpg|"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, ERIC?!" KlawStrikesBack-DitF.png|Klaw fires a sonic blast at the HYDRA Base Eric_Williams_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"What the?!" GettingRevengeOnGrimReaper-DitF.png|"Simon…" SparingEric-DitF.png|"My mission is done, Eric." 528ac4230c479.jpg|"Come and see it yourselves." Death_In_The_Family.png|"I… Have you been able to tap into it?" DitF picture.png|"This… This is HYDRA’s true goal… To be a god walking among humans." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Hail HYDRA! Arc Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ulysses Klaue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances